The Other Swan: Breaking Dawn
by nosilverbullets
Summary: Sequel to 'The Other Swan'. Olli wanted a relatively simple life, a husband and a child, the families that she loved around her... So why can't she just eat her cake and have it? Embry/OC, Bella/Edward. Rated M for language and implied sexuality. :-
1. Prologue

**A.N. Hey guys, I'm coming through with my promise on this sequel. I'm sorry that it took sooo long but anyway yeah…. Here it is ****^_^**

**If you have NOT READ 'THE OTHER SWAN', you will NOT understand this story. So I suggest you read it now **

**Flashback**

"Whoa!" He screeched as he jumped back and clutched at his heart; his eyes narrowed at the woman he loved.

She was always popping up behind him like that; she was the only one who could make it past their wolf senses.

"It's only me." She laughed, placing a careless hand on his arm; he relaxed at the touch and instinctively moved closer to her. They both looked up and stared at the stained glass church window together.

"Do you believe you're part of God's plan?"

"That's a complicated question." Seth answered; she raised one hand over her swollen stomach and sighed.

"No it isn't… a simple yes or no would suffice." She informed him; he thought about it.

"I dunno." Seth reached down and held her hand; giving it a soft squeeze.

"…You look beautiful." Olli blushed a little.

"Thanks, kid." She laughed as she ruffled his already messy hair; he batted her hands away playfully.

"Kid? I'm a _man_, baby." Seth corrected.

"You're a baby, _man_." Olli retorted; he pouted.

"Well I'm a man today." She nodded.

"The best man, that is." He winked at her.

"That's right."

She was about to say something else when a body pressed up against hers and the persons hands settled on her slightly swelled stomach; she could feel the heat of his skin through the cream satin of her dress.

"Hey _Mrs._ Call." She laughed and turned in his arms; her hands tangled in his hair and his moved down to her slightly wider hips.

"Hey." She leant up and attached her lips to his; they moved together in perfect synchronization and forgot.

They forgot that Seth was still standing there. They forgot that they were supposed to be entertaining the guest but they_ didn't_ forget that they had finally become husband and wife.

**Thoughts?  
You can review if you like ****^_^****  
Thanks **


	2. The Wedding

**Hey guy! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out; I've had it all written out since about a week ago but my anti-virus Norton thing expired so I had to wait a WHOLE WEEK to renew it… due to insufficient funds. anyway, thank-you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter… I love you **

**Chapter 2: The Wedding **

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he tightened his arms around her waist as much as he could without squashing the baby.

"Our wedding." She answered truthfully as her body turned in his arms. Olivia loved it when they stood like that; she felt protected, loved. As if nothing could ever separate the two of them.

_Thump.  
Thump._

Thump.  
Thump.

Thump.  
Thump. 

The sound of his heart relaxed Olivia; the baby rolled around in her stomach as if she liked it too.

A smile graced Olivia's lips and she held him a little tighter as they swayed gently to the calming music of the small orchestra in the far end of the grand hall.

Over Embry's shoulder, she watched Edward and her sister dance. Edward stared down at Olivia's twin with an expression so filled with love that she almost had to look away.

Bella kept lifting her hand to see her new wedding ring, and smiling.

He kissed her head tenderly, copping a quick sniff of her strawberry shampoo. Olivia smiled.

They were the same as always…. And she hoped they'd stay that way. Forever.

Her smile faded a little; Olli began to feel guilty. Guilty of the fact that she secretly hoped that her sister would die…

She wished that Isabella would die and be resurrected into her world.

There was something that she had kept a secret; ever since Olivia had become whatever she was now, others sometimes called her a 'half vampire' or simply 'half caste', she had begun to feel a rift between Bella and her.

Like they were no longer two halves of the same, and it bothered her… a lot.

Her attention drifted to the left of the new bride and groom as she heard a faint sigh of contempt. She laughed when she saw who it was. Mike Newton. Staring over at Bella with nothing but regret and longing in his eyes. Jessica, invading his personal space in order to win his attention. It wasn't working.

Olli stifled a laugh and buried her face into Embry's shoulder.

She secretly… or not so secretly hoped that Mike would stay the same too… And Jessica, Angela, Ben, the Cullens, Seth, Billy, Charlie… and Renee… even Phil.

Her eyes drifted to each person as she thought of them.

But there was one person missing… Jake.

He had gone missing as soon as he received news of Bella and Edward's wedding.

Olivia's smile faded as she thought of him. She couldn't help but imagine how_ broken_ he must have felt. Even though she no longer had romantic feelings for Jacob Black, he was still very special to her; she held a sort of 'soft spot' for him. Therefore, her heart hurt.

Sensing Olli's distress, Embry tightened his arms around them again; she tiptoed and kissed his lips tenderly.

"I love you." She murmured into his lips.

Because she did.

"I love you too Olivia Swan… Forever and ever babe." His response made her hard heart stop for just a second.

"Is that one of them?" Her head snapped to where the voice was coming from; Olli's brow wrinkled in confusion as a pair of golden eyes stared right back at her, peering into her soul as if they were waiting for her to burst into flames.

She had seen this woman once before. The Denali Clan had visited once before, right after the fight with the new borns, to apologize about their absence in the war.

Olivia recognized this woman as Irina.

The beautiful woman stared at Olivia with an unrequited hatred that clipped at her soul. Only then did she notice the two women beside Irina, trying their hardest to calm her down.

_Was she stupid, anyway?_

Couldn't she see that there were humans around at this wedding?

Olivia could hear her sisters, Tanya and Kate, trying to tell the idiot to keep quiet.

"They invited _two_ of them." Irina whispered, the humans in the room wouldn't have been able to hear her at all.

Olivia noticed then, as she followed Irina's eyes over to Seth and back, that she wasn't staring at her at all. It was the man in her arm.

_**Mine**__.  
_

A hiss escaped Olivia's lips before she could even think. She knew of the famous sisters, and how they stalked their prey.

_Damn Succubus'._

There was no way Olivia would allow Irina to get anywhere near her imprint. Even though she knew that the Succubus' intentions with Embry were far from sexual, her instincts acted before her brain.

"Mellow out." Embry warned Olivia as he engulfed her from behind, his nose buried in the crook of her neck; it was his wolf's way of reminding her that she was his. Olli calmed down a little.

But then Irina narrowed her eyes in their direction, and this time Olivia knew she was staring at her.

_Bitch_.

The two stared each other down for a while until a body stepped between them. Then both of them brought their minds back to reality.

Carlisle stood as the bringer of peace, as the two calmed themselves. For the humans' sakes. They didn't want anyone to get hurt now did they?

Bella looked over at the two women questionably, wandering what was going on between them. Edward graciously filled her in.

"She was Laurent's mate." He said solemnly. "A few weeks ago she called Carlisle, asking for the wolves' heads… but of course he declined."

Bella's face paled, it seemed another life had been ruined because of her actions.

Olivia's eyes never left Irina, even after the sisters had silently left the party through the large

glass doors.

Even thirty minutes later, her eyes still drifted to the doors.

Embry chuckled and stepped in front of her view; staring into her chocolate colored eyes.  
"It's okay." He told her as he lowered his lips to hers.

Their tongues danced together for a while; he pulled her as close as he could with the large bump in the way.

He broke the kiss for one second.

"I feel like there's something between us." He said with a smile; she giggled a little and entangled her fingers in her hair, pulling his mouth back to hers. She wanted, no **needed** to taste him.

The kiss grew deeper, _needier_ and they soon forgot where they were.

Embry's hand made its way down to her bottom and squeezed; Olli moaned in his mouth and her hand moved down between him and clutched at the bulge in his pants. He growled and bucked into his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He bit out; his control was hanging by a thread.

"Well, it's a good thing you're not then isn't it?" She asked him in a husky voice.

Someone cleared their throat and the two looked to who it was. Their eyes widened and the two of them jumped apart as if someone had bitten them.

Charlie.

His face was red and his expression hard.

"Now just because the two of you are married now, it doe…" His words were cut off as Sue attached herself to his arm.

"I could really use some more wine." She told Charlie, as she looked up at him sweetly.

He nodded, looked pointedly at the young couple, and then left with Sue reluctantly.

Olivia and Embry looked to each other for a second before breaking out into giggles.

All of a sudden, Olli seized laughter.

"What is it?" Embry asked her, his lupine hearing didn't catch anything suspicious.

"I dunno, I heard something weird. I think they're someone approaching, outside." She replied, already moving towards the exit.

Embry grabbed her hand before she could get too far. Olli looked back at him expectantly but received no answer. Instead she found herself being dragged towards Seth and Billy Black, who looked very uncomfortable, in the far end of the hall.

Embry pushed Olivia towards Seth lightly; the younger wolf grabbed her hand firmly.

"You." He said to Olli pointedly, "stay here".

"O-okay."

Then to Seth. "You, make sure she stays here." His voice was more of a growl this time.

Seth nodded in understanding, but it wasn't like he wouldn't protect her if he had to. Seth knew for a fact that he would do anything for Olivia Swan and her unborn child.

Olli watched from where she was as Edward joined Embry on their way out. It seemed that he had heard whatever it was too. Her heart beat accelerated, and she began to worry.

"They'll be fine." Billy assured as he grabbed Olivia's small hand and squeezed it.

She nodded and grabbed onto Seth with her other hand.

Around a minute later, Edward walked back into the large hall with a neutral expression on his face but there was no sight of Embry. Olli began to panic.

Where was he? Was he okay? Why wasn't he here?

Edward walked towards them, after talking to Bella who had ran outside already, with a slight smirk on his lips and she calmed a little.

"It's Jacob. He's here. Embry went to inform the pack of his return." Olli felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Wait, what? Jake's back? Right now?" She moved to step forward but then stopped herself.

She could see from where she was now that Jacob and Bella were dancing… alone.

Olivia smiled at Edward apologetically, he shrugged a little. There was nothing he could do, he would always have to share a little piece of his wife's heart.

**Thoughts?  
You can review if you like ****^_^****  
Thanks **


	3. The Twins

**A.N. Hey guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter **

**Also, I know that if you're reading this you're on Team Embry ;-)… So, I think you should check out my other stories 'Untouchable' and 'A Quarter Mile At A Time'. Anyway, here's the next one **  
**  
Chapter 3: The Get-Together**

Olli ran his hand over his wife's swelled stomach as she slept soundly.

She slept so much these days.

He held onto her tightly.

The baby kicked at his hand. As always, Embry broke out into a large grin.

"Hey little guy." Another kick.

Embry chuckled this time; this sort of thing never ceased to amaze him.

Sometimes he just couldn't believe that he was real; that deep under Olivia's skin was a person. A very small person. Someone who was half himself and half his beautiful imprint.

Embry ran his hands through her long brownish red hair. It still wasn't back to its original chocolate colour since she had dye it blonde all those months ago. But it wasn't any less beautiful.

Embry wondered if the baby would have chocolate brown hair as well; then he frowned.  
The possibility was slim, after all, the darker the colour the more dominant the genes were.

He would probably end up with black hair like his father.

Embry rubbed his hand over Olivia's stomach again; she stirred a little in her sleep.

"Well, you may be left with my hair but you'll definitely have your mother's eyes..." The baby kicked again.

"…And her smile."

Embry sighed.

"I can't wait to meet you." He whispered as if it was a secret to be kept only between the two of them.

Embry imagined what it would be like when he laid eyes on him for the first time. He imagined how he would feel and what the baby would look like.

_He imagined that he'd hold his son in his hands, being as gentle as he could. _

_Em imagined that the baby's fingernails would be about the size of a grain of rice._

Embry chuckled to himself knowing that he was being irrational.

_Instead he imagined the baby's eyelids… closed, to be soon open wide. _

He watched as Olli's face crumpled a little in her sleep as the baby danced around; she seemed to be in discomfort.

Then his smile faded.

And he began to wonder if this was what she really wanted.

Was any of it?

The baby.

Their marriage.

The fact that she was tied to La Push forever.

Though she never talked about them, he knew that she must have had dreams and ambitions.

And she would have achieved them too. He knew that much.

Embry also knew that it was him. It was his fault that she was being tied down at the age of nineteen.

She was practically a teenage mom; he saw the way people looked at her as they walked through the streets together.

They shook their heads as if she was just another statistic.

If it bothered Olivia, she never let it show.

Heck, whatever happened to his own dreams? They were tossed.

But he didn't mind, not one bit.

Olli stirred again and her eyes fluttered open slowly.

She turned towards the cool mass beside her and yawned.

"Mornin'." She grumbled.

Embry ran his hand through her hair again.

"Mornin' babe."

"Why are you already dressed?" She mumbled, still feeling a little disorientated.

"It's almost twelve."

"Oh." Was all she could reply.

The baby kicked again.

"He's lively this morning."

Olli ground her teeth together.

"No, she's a girl! And she's gonna grow up to be a successful model, marry her imprint and live happily ever after."

"Imprint, what imprint?"

Olivia shrugged in response.

"I dunno, im guessing someone's gonna imprint on her, right?"

"I hope not."

"Oh come on Em. Don't do the whole protective dad thing; its lame and it never works."

"Oh I _will _be a protective dad because no one…. And I mean no one is imprinting on_ my_ little girl."

"Aha! So you admit she's a girl."

"What? Yes? No? No! I just mean that_** if**_ she's a girl; nobody is imprinting on her."

"Em, imprinting is great. She'll have someone who cares for her, someone who'd do anything for her. Someone who'd love her unconditionally. Don't you want that for her?"

He had to think about it for a little while; conflicted.

"Yeah eventually… I guess."

And then they just laid there for a while.

"You better start getting ready, we have to at Sam and Emily's later." Embry suggested; Olli nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go have a shower."

Embry watched her as she left; there was only one question on his mind.

_Is this what you really want?_

Olli took a long scolding shower, it felt good but it didn't ease the uncomfortable pulling feeling in her back and stomach or the strain on her muscles.

She needed to run, to hunt; it was like her body was seizing up through lack of exercise.

But she couldn't do any of those things… it was the Dr's… _Carlisle's_ orders.

She scowled as she pulled one of the small blood pouches out of the fridge.

They weren't human, but mostly bear and deer... her favorites.

Olli poked a straw through the top, like a Capri-Sun.

She walked through to the living room; her brow crinkled as she watched Embry, whose mind seemed to be fixated on the sprawled out pieces of wood on the floor in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting his cot together."

Olli's eyes narrowed.

"She's a girl."

Embry rolled his.

"Whatever. I'm putting _the baby's_ cot together… Happy?" She ignored him and settled in the couch next to where he was sitting on the floor.

Something crinkled under her head as she leaned back. Olivia pulled it from behind her.

It was the instruction booklet thingy that came with the cot.

Olli tried to hand him the small pamphlet but Embry wouldn't take it.

He was being stubborn… again.

"I don't need the instructions. It's just a cot… how hard can it be?" He grumbled as he struggled to work out which piece went where.

Olivia dangled the pamphlet in front of his face.

"Come on. You're obviously struggling." He growled and her hand retracted almost immediately. She broke into giggles.

"Isn't that piece supposed to be the other way around?" Olli pointed out from her space on the couch.

"How would you know...? _You haven't read the instructions yet_." He replied in a voice that was _supposed_ to sound like Olivia's. It didn't.

She laughed at him again.

"Whatever, just hurry up. We're leaving in five minutes."

"_Huh_, I won't even need that long."

The cot wasn't finished until half an hour later… and Olli was pissed.

"Aw, don't pout I said I was sorry… At least the cot's done now." He tried to reason with her as they walked outside the house.

Olivia narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

"Aw, she is so beautiful, Emily!" Olli gushed as she stared at the tiny baby in Brady's arms.

"Let her hold Qahla, Brady." Emily ordered in a slightly tired tone; Brady replied with a guilty smile. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't trust anyone to hold Qahla properly… or not drop her.

Brady shivered at the thought and held onto his beautiful imprint a little tighter.

"Brad-!" Olli cut Emily off before she could go any further.

"It's okay Emily. I'm kinda nervous so it's better if she stays with Brady." Emily led Olli over to the couch where Jordan was sleeping face down on his blanket.

"Sorry about Brady. You know he's been staying here since they were born?" Emily griped; Olli shook her head.

"It's because he imprinted." Emily's eyes narrowed a little and it was as if she had become even more tired in that moment.

"Yes, I know and it's driving me crazy. He won't let me be alone with her for one second." Emily said quietly; luckily, the noise of the rest of the pack trumped her speech so Brady cold barely hear them.

"He loves her." Olli conceded and quickly tried to change the subject.

"Won't he fall?" She asked referring to Jordan who was sleeping beside Emily on the couch.

Emily laughed at the naïve question.

"No, he's fine. He isn't old enough to move by himself, remember?"

Olli was sure that it she was human, her cheeks would her been bright red at this point. How embarrassing.

Of course she knew that, she wasn't sure why she even asked. It was probably just the fear finally getting to her.

"Right."

"You're due soon, aren't you?" Emily asked with a smile.

Olivia's hand moved instinctively to her stomach.

"Yep, she should be out by the end of this month… I always wonder what she'll be like… _who_ she'll be like…" She trailed off as the baby kicked her hand.

Emily beamed.

"So, you found out the sex?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Carlisle said there was no way to tell yet since none of his equipment is working on me. Apparently my skin is too think or something, whatever. But _I_ know she's a girl."

"Mama's intuition huh?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Yeah."

Olli found herself staring down at Jordan with her head cocked to one side.

He looked just like his twin even though they were fraternal.

They both had Emily's small cherry-like nose and a watered down version of Sam's frown.

The more Olivia looked, the more she couldn't stop herself from thinking about how large Jordan seemed… yet he was only three days old.

"Um, how much did they weigh Emily?"

_Please let them be abnormally large!_ Olli screamed in her head. There was no way she was pushing something this big out.

"Can I hold him?" The two women looked up and their eyes widened.

Emily had never expected those words to come from_ Leah_.

"…You know, since that asshat won't let go of Qahla for just _one second_."

"Yes, of course you can… Support his head… That's it." Leah stared down at the baby in her arms with both curiosity and awe.

"He's… kinda cute." She admitted in a small grumbly voice but she had said it none the less.

Leah walked over to her seat and proceeded to rock Jordan slowly in her arms as he slept.

Olli's mouth slowly turned downwards as she watched her, she saw something behind Leah's eyes. Pity? No, self-pity.

That's right; Leah had stopped her menstrual cycle as soon as she had turned wolf. It was just another thing that had been snatched from her.

"What were we saying? Oh, yeah weight. Qahla was four pounds nine and Jordan was exactly five pounds. They were really small but then again the midwife did tell us that twins are usually…." Emily was still talking but Olli couldn't really hear anything.

All she could hear was the sounds of her own future terrified and painful screams.

A laugh brought her back to the present.

"I'd say that there's nothing to be afraid of but then I'd be lying." Emily said as she laughed.

That was of course until Jordan began to cry so Emily took him from Leah and left the room to feed him in private.

Embry stopped listening to whatever Sam was blathering about as his eyes whipped to his imprint; he could feel her distress.

Within two strides, he was across the room and by her side rubbing circles on her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, slightly alarmed.

Olli slithered away from his touch and stared at him.

"Yeah, im fine just don't touch me." She replied in a harsh tone.

Half of the pack stopped what they were doing and looked their way.

Embry sighed in defeat; this was what would randomly happen these days. It was impossible to predict when she'd turn on him.

_Her hormones are going to affect her even more than a human mother's would. She will become irrational and unpredictable. _

Those were the leech Dr's words.

"Sorry." Embry apologized as he stepped away from her; the action caused him pain.

Seth looked over at him apologetically; he knew how she could get.

Olli's eyes drifted around the room at the pack. Jacob, Paul, Seth, Leah, Brady, Collin… and she wondered, would any of the wolves imprint on her child?

Her eyes drifted again and they reached Kim and Jared; talking alone in a corner.

A smirk formed on her lips for she knew something nobody else knew.

She was the only one capable of hearing the sound of the barely-there heartbeat fluttering.

Kim was with child as well.

What was this? Did the imprints all go into 'season' at the same time or something?

Olli chuckled at the absurd idea until she realized that it could be true.

"Can I sit with you now?" Embry half whined; she turned to him with a guilty face.

"I'm sorry, baby." Olli told him as she beckoned him closer. He squeezed into the space behind her which inevitably meant that she had ended up on his knee.

"It's okay." He replied as he nuzzled her neck; she melted into his touch.

**Thoughts?  
I thought I'd give you a little insight into Olli's pregnancy in this chapter. **

**For more TEAM EMBRY ff check out my other stories 'Untouchable' and 'A Quarter Mile at a Time'.  
If you wanna review, that's cool **


	4. The Call

**A.N Hey guys, thanks for sticking with this story so far. I feel like this is where the real plot begins ;)**

**Chapter 4: The Call**

Monday afternoons were easily Olivia's favourite time of the week (second only to the times that she spent with Embry).

Olli's Monday afternoons were usually spent with Seth; the both of them would sit on the couch, eating and having mindless conversations with each other.

"Why is it that the place you drive on is a parkway, but the place you park on is the driveway?"

Olli asked Seth as they sat on the couch; both of them eating chocolate.

"I dunno…. And if a wolf can take down a deer from either flank, does that make him bambidextrous?"

Seth replied.

"You're right Seth… And why do we call them buildings when they're finished? Shouldn't they be called Builts?"

Seth nodded.

"English is confusing"

"Exactly."

They were both silent for a while, just staring at the extra-large flat screen television.

Of course it had been one of Emmett's wedding presents along with the xbox360 and fifty games.

She smiled as she remembered the day after her wedding; Olli and Embry had still been in Forks at that point.

"_No way….No way!" Olli exclaimed as she stared, mouth ajar at the beautiful cottage in the woods, right on the treaty line. _

_Embry just stood there. _

"_Really?...Really? We can't accept this…. Can we?" She turned to Embry for confirmation; he just stood there in what seemed to be shock.  
_

Olivia's mind was thrown back into the present as the baby rolled around in her stomach.

She clutched to it.

Then she remembered something.

"How's Jake?" Olli asked quietly; almost afraid of the answer.

Seth smiled back at her but it looked a little fake.

"Jake's doing okay, I guess. But ever since the wedding he's been kinda…"

"Angry." Olli supplied for him.

She had remembered going to visit him the day after the wedding, just after Bella had left for her honeymoon.

She had tried to talk to him but he wasn't having any of it. Jacob was convinced that Bella as doing the wrong thing and that she was probably dead right now… or worse, a vampire.

At that point, Olli had finished their conversation. She couldn't deal with him; not while she was pregnant.

"Yeah, but I can see why." Seth pointed out.

Olli frowned at him.

"I can't. Bella and Edward are _husband and wife_, of course they're gonna want to do _husband and wife _things… Like sex."

She told him as if he was a child.

Seth narrowed his eyes at her.

"That's not the point Olivia and you know it."

Olli's eyes widened a little; Seth had never called her 'Olivia'. What the hell?

"Seth, I don't think it's any of Jacob's business…. Or yours." She told him.

"He's her friend."

"Yeah, and Edward is her husband." Olli replied sharply.

Seth's eyes returned to normal and he looked towards the television. He didn't like to argue with her… plus, it wasn't good for the baby.

_Baby you're my everything, _

_You're all I ever wanted, _

_We can do it real bi... _

"I'll get it." Seth jumped up and turned towards her cell phone which she had left carelessly on the table in the next room. His mouth dropped open.

Olli was already there with her hand on the receiver and a cocky smile on her face.

"How the hell do you do that?" Seth asked in awe. She was sitting beside him a second ago.

Olivia just winked at him before picking up the phone.

"Olivia?"

Olli thought carefully about what she would do next.

"Er, Seth I'm gonna take this upst…" She didn't finish her sentence before she left. Two seconds later, she closed the bedroom door behind herself and sat on the bed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She whispered; she heard Bella take a sharp breath.

"I need your help." Bella wailed. Olli panicked, standing up to pace the room.

"What's going on? Where are you?" She asked in a hurry; she could here what sounded like an aeroplane in the background.

"…Are you safe?"

She heard Bella scratch the seat that she was sitting on.

"I'm okay. I'm fine… but I need you to help me. I don't have much time, Edward will be back soon."

"Yeah, Bella of course. What is it?"

There was a worrying pause.

"Bella?"

"I'm p-pregnant."

Olli froze and the colour drained from her face.

"Pregnant." She murmured, of course Bella couldn't hear it.

"Olli please I don't have much time."

"I'm sorry, Bella. What do you need?"

"It's Edward, he's gonna try and get rid of him… he called our baby a 'thing'" Bella sobbed.

Olli didn't tell Bella that it seemed like the logical decision.

"But you want to keep the baby, right?"

"Yes."

She sounded so sure.

'Are you sure this is really what you want, Bella? This isn't a simply choice. It could be dangerous…"

"I know that." Bella snapped.

Olli exhaled heavily.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

"Just be there for me, okay? Help me… don't let them take my baby away."

Tears formed in Olivia's eyes; she had never heard Bella speak like this. She sounded so desperate… and hurt.

Her voice could damn near break anyone's heart.

"Okay Bella. Don't worry…. Do you want me to pick you up at the airport?"

"No, no it's okay. Rosalie is gonna pick me up and take me home."

"Rosalie's gonna _help_ you?" None of that made any sense.

"Yeah." Bella breathed as if she was very relieved.

All of a sudden, her breath caught in her throat.

"What?" Olivia asked frantically.

"It's Edward, he's coming back. Oh and I called Charlie and told him that I'm sick so play along."

"Bella?"… It was too late; the line had already been cut.

Olli flopped on her bed and breathed in heavily.

She could not believe what she had just heard.

Bella was going to be a mother…. To a half-vampire child.

Her mind instantly drifted back to Nahuel and she shivered.

He was half-vampire… his mother had been killed during the birth.

**Bella could die. **

She heard footsteps leading up to her bedroom door. Seth knocked.

"Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine, Seth. Hey, I need to go out."

**Thoughts?  
Yeah, I know this one was short. Sorry  
If you wanna review, that's cool **


	5. The Planet

**A.N. Yeah, it's late I know… so sue me :-p**

"Olli?! What the hell?! Why haven't you been picking up your phone?!... Where the hell are you?!..."

Olli held the phone away from her ear as Embry continued to scream.

"I'm spending time with the family… but you already know that since I'm using their house phone to call you." She drawled; ever since they found out she was pregnant, Embry had become super over-protective. She couldn't breathe.

"I'm coming over."

"No!" Olli panicked. "Don't come here!"

Embry growled on the other end.

"I'm coming to get you and bringing you home where you belong." It was an order.

"I said no! I don't want you to come here! Sit your ass at home and wait for me!... And don't you ever use that tone on me again!"

Then she hung up.

Olli ran her hand over her face tiredly.

A weak voice came from beside her.

"I'm sorry, Olli. You didn't have to do that for me."

Olli turned her head slowly towards Bella, trying to prepare herself for what she knew she was about to see.

And there she was. The new Bella.

Hollow. Frail. Skeletal.

Were the only words that came to Olli's mind now when she saw her twin.

"You don't have to lie for me. We can just tell them. Tell Jake at the very least."

"There's no need." Alice called from the far side of the room. "We don't have to tell them anything until Bella's sure of what she wants to do."

"I am sure, Alice." Bella replied weakly.

Olli looked away from her sister and down at her own stomach.

Her twin had only been pregnant for a few weeks yet their stomachs were about the same size.

But the differences between the two of them were so vast.

Unlike Bella, Olivia's stomach had no bruises or stretch marks.

She didn't look as if she was going to die at any minute.

"Bella, maybe you should about this a little more. I mean, your baby…" Olli shook her head as she struggled to find the words. "It looks to me like your baby is killing you."

And there it was.

Someone had addressed the elephant in the room.

They had all mentioned something 'like' that statement in the past.

"_Bella, this isn't healthy."_

"You look frail and you're getting worse."

"You won't be here for much longer if it goes on like this." 

But no one had actually said tit.

_"It looks to me like your baby is killing you."_

Bella made a face as she shifted a little in her seat in order to face her sister.

She shook her head; tears welled up in her eyes.

"Not you too, Olli. Please. Not you." And with that, Rosalie appeared beside her with some tissues.

Bella took one and wiped at her tears.

"That's enough." Rosalie ordered, her gaze meeting every single pair of eyes in the room. "She's getting stressed. This isn't good for Bella."

"The fetus isn't good for Bella." Alice replied sternly.

"Just say the word, Alice. 'Baby'. It's a 'baby'." Rosalie ordered.

"Stop it!" All eyes flew back to Bella. "Just stop it, okay? I've made my decision."

Suddenly, a table was thrown at the far wall; they all watched with shocked expressions as Edward stormed out of the room at vampire speed.

"I take it Edward still isn't on board."

**Later on that day**

"So, did you have a nice shower?" Olli looked around her for an exit while trying to hold her towel up around her chest.

Embry's large body blocked everywhere she tried to look.

"Um y-yes."

"You locked the door." It was a statement.

"Yep." She answered nonchalantly, trying to hide how she was really feeling.

_Hunted. _

"You never lock the bathroom door." He reminded her.

"I wanted some privacy." Olli lied.

She had just wanted to make sure that he wouldn't follow her into the bathroom. She didn't want to risk him smelling Bella on her.

Embry placed his hands on either side of their bedroom wall.

Now there was nowhere to go.

He leaned into her neck and sucked in a long, deep breath.

She shrunk away from his touch.

Embry's hands moved to her hips and gripped them firmly, pushing her back against the wall.

He pressed his body against hers.

She tried to push him away softly.

"Embry, I'm not in the mood."

He growled softly; resisting against her pushes.

"Em, stop. Not today." Her voice was calm yet firm.

"That's what you said yesterday, and the day before that and the day before that…'' He could go on for days.

Olli took the opportunity to duck under his arms and make her way over to the dresser.

"Like I said, I'm not in the mood." She answered without looking at him.

"This has been going on for two months." He replied bitterly.

Olli wrapped her towel around herself tighter before turning to him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I don't wanna have sex with you Embry." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Embry narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"Yeah, you should be."

Her mouth dropped open… and then she went mad.

"Whose fault is this, Embry?!" She screamed at him, pointing at his stomach aggressively.

"I wouldn't say 'fault'…"

"You're an asshole, you know that? You don't understand how I feel at all yet you act like you know everything." She was seething.

"Whoa, I didn't mean t…"

He couldn't get a word in edgeways.

"You didn't what? Didn't mean to get me angry? Well you have. You have no idea what tis feels like, it's like walking around with fucking bricks under my skin. She's heavy. I get tired Embry. And let me tell you something, it hurts when she plays around in there, okay? In fact, it's like she's fucking drumming on my spine. Not to mention the way I look, it's not easy to feel sexy, I mean look at this…" She stood sideways in front of the mirror.

"I'm a planet!"

And then she burst into tears.

His arms were around her before the first tear left her eye.

"I'm sorry."

He repeated like a mantra.

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"I'm sorry." _

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"I'm sorry."_

She just cried in his arms.

**Thoughts?  
Olli is not a happy bunny, is she?  
If you wanna review, that's cool **


	6. The New Baby

"She's here, right?" Quil bounced lightly on the doorstep before running right past Olli and into the house.

"Hi Olli, can I come in? Sure Quil, you're so polite." That was how it should have been.

When Olli turned around, she found him hovering over Claire who was sleeping soundly on the coach in front of the television.

Olli had offered to baby-sit for Emily as she was having a really hard time right now with three new babies.

"You just left her here while you answered the door?! What if she rolled onto the floor?"

Olli just rolled her eyes at the expected irrational behavior.

"Quil, she was born a few days ago. She can't roll over." She said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

_Even though she had been thinking the same way until only a few days ago._

"Oh… sorry."

Quil didn't look sorry; oh no, he was way too busy staring at Claire's tiny sleeping form.

_She's so beautiful. _

"How's Emily holding up?" Olivia dreaded to ask; it was Sam who had dropped Claire off this morning.

Quil turned to her.

"She's okay. I mean, as good as she could be. Considering…." He trailed off. _Considering the fact that she just found out that her sister died in childbirth… and that she now has three children to deal with._

Olli began to feel a little nauseous.

She couldn't imagine losing her sister.

The pregnancy, Emily's sister.

Death was becoming all too familiar these days.

Suddenly, there was a loud heart-breaking howl in the distance.

Both Quil's and Olli's eyes snapped to the window.

"I gotta go." Quil rushed before quickly kissing Claire's sleeping form on the forehead and leaving.

Olli had a bad feeling about this.

A really bad feeling.

**Later on that night**

Olli sat alone in her living room; worried and alone.

Emily had come to pick Claire up and gone long ago.

And Embry was yet to return.

The television was on but she was looking right through it.

Every little sound she heard from the creatures of the forest made her spring to attention; thinking it might be him.

She was scared.

He usually wouldn't take this long.

Olli decided enough was enough and went to get her keys from their bedroom; she stopped in the corridor and peered into the nursery.

A sob was caught in her throat; her hand ghosted over her stomach.

The baby kicked at her hand.

"Daddy's fine… I'm sure he's okay."

She didn't _feel _sure.

**For more ****EMBRY LOVIN'**** check out my other stories 'Untouchable' and 'A Quarter Mile at a Time'.  
If you wanna review, that's cool **


	7. The Make-up

**A.N. Hello! I've missed you guys so much! Yes, I know it's been a super long time *stands and waits to be pelted with rotten tomatoes* but real life got in the way… so you should probably forgive me **

"What do you mean 'he knows'?"

Seth exhaled tiredly.

"I mean, he knows about Bella's baby. We all do."

Olli felt the colour drain from her pale skin.

"Why didn't you tell him?" He asked after a while.

"We all agreed we wouldn't tell anyone until Bella made up her mind about what she wanted to do." She answered, truthfully.

"It's bigger than that." Seth snapped.

Seth _never_ snapped.

"What's happening?"

He exhaled on the other end.

"Now that really isn't _my _place to say. Em will tell you when he gets back." Seth could have told her the truth … but he didn't.

He couldn't have her doing anything stupid while she was alone. Not this late in the evening, not when she was still carrying the baby.

"Seth, something's wrong. There's something you're not saying. Tell me."

He exhaled again.

"Just wait for Em. He's on his way home."

Seth's words were heavy and held so many meanings.

**Later on that night**

She twiddled her thumbs nervously as he stared at her from the other side of the kitchen.

He looked so calm, stable.

But she was a wreck.

"What happened, Embry?" She asked him after a while.

More staring.

"Sam thinks the baby is too dangerous." The words came hard and fast but she processed them quickly.

"And what do you think?" This is what she really wanted to know.

"I think it's a baby… just like ours." She smiled and stepped quickly towards her husband, embracing him.

"What was that for?" He was astounded; he hadn't initiated contact with him for what seemed like a pretty long time.

She was usually too busy being angry with….

His trail of thought ended as the sound of muffled sob reached his ears.

"What's wrong babe?" He tried to pull away from her to look at her face but she clung onto him much tighter.

"I'm sorry." Olli cried. "I've been such a bitch lately…" He cut her off.

"No, you haven't. It's me who's been an asshole. Only thinking about myself. _I'm _sorry."

She cried some more into his shirt.

Embry leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I love you."

Her heart fluttered as it always did when he aid that.

"I love you too." Olivia answered; she rubbed her hand over her swelled stomach. "We both do."

He chuckled and placed his large hand over hers.

**Yes, it's short but I'll have a new one coming out to you real soon **


	8. The Pick-up

"Em, I'm ready now." Olli murmured tiredly; she was well and truly worn out.

Embry ran his hand down her naked back and exhaled heavily. He knew exactly what she meant by that.

"Jacob, Seth, Leah and I… we left Sam's pack. Jake's our alpha now.

What? Why? When... What?" She stuttered through her questions.

And then he told her everything.

Olli paced their bedroom. Back and forth.

Back and forth.

And Embry let her do it.

He was actually surprised at how well she was taking the news; he had expected her to run out of the house and punch Sam in the mouth. Not that he would let her go alone anyway.

But here she was… still pacing.

And he let her continue for as long as she needed to do it.

Olli finally stopped pacing and turned to him.

"I wanna move back in with the Cullens."

Embry ran his hands over his face; he knew she would say that. After all it would make sense; Jacob's new pack could protect Bella and her baby, and Olli would be able to get medical attention from Carlisle at any point in time.

"Embry?" She called out to him when he hadn't responded.

His eyes widened; even while she was pregnant her speed astounded him.

She had already gotten dressed and just about finished packing both their bags.

He shook his head and smiled; so she wasn't even gonna wait for his approval.

"I'll call Jasper and ask him to pick us up." Then she was gone.

Olli strolled past the baby's room and then backed up again.

She leaned onto the doorframe and sighed. It was all becoming so real her life had been a dream compared to this moment.

She had never dreamed of the day when she would have to protect her sisters from _the_ _protectors._

Olli snorted. _More like the assassins_.

"What are you doing?" Of course she had heard him coming from a mile away.

"I dunno, I just…. I just never thought it would turn out this way." She admitted; he covered her from behind and nuzzled at her neck.

She relaxed in his arms.

"It'll be okay. I promise." And she believed him.

"Call Jasper." Embry reminded her. "I'll put the bags near the door, okay?"

She nodded, "I gotta go to the bathroom first, though."

He blinked and she was gone.

Embry smiled and then exhaled heavily, running his large hands over his handsome face; he was mentally and physically drained right now.

By the time Olli had done her business, called Jasper and moved back through the house, Embry had just about finished moving the suitcases and other stuff they might need to the front door.

It didn't take long for Jasper and Alice to get to their home, only a few minutes.

Jasper walked in first, looking a little less uncomfortable than he usually did.

Then Alice pounced on her.

The pixie squeezed Olivia tightly as she hugged her.

"I feel like I haven't seen you for a year." She mused as she pulled back.

"I saw you last week Alice."

"I know, but we never send time together… and Bella can't do much either." Alice's words hung in the air.

It was becoming awkward.

So Olivia tried to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry Alice. As soon as I pop this baby out, I'll toss her over my shoulder to Embry and we can go shopping." Both Embry and Jasper broke into chuckles.

Alice pouted.

"Ready to go darlin'?" Jasper asked from behind his wife.

"Yeah but I need to go to the bathroom first." Olli admitted, turning towards the hallway.

"Again?!" Embry shouted from the front door; dropping the bags he was about to take out to the car back down onto the floor in shock.

"Hey! Don't blame me okay, tell your kid to stop dancing on my bladder." She justified before disappearing again.

**Thoughts?  
Hey guys, I'm trying to get back into the rhythm of things. I usually have two stories going on at once (The other swan etc. and shorter one so right now I'm trying to figure out which one I wanna release (yes, there happens to be a very large selection)  
**


	9. The Oven-Cleaner

**A/N: Yay next chapter****！**

It had been a long while since Embry last stepped into Olli and Bella's bedroom at the Cullens' place.

His last visit wasn't exactly pleasant.

**Flashback**

_"She left something for you in her bed…" Before she could finish her sentence, I was leaping up the staircase; following her scent to her room. _

_I practically shattered the door and looked around, the room had two beds but I immediately knew that the messy one was Olli's. _

_I sprinted over and looked around. There was a crumpled jersey on top of her pillow which I picked up and sniffed; it smelled like her._

_I growled when I saw the writing BLACK 08. I looked around guiltily before I ripped the jersey up. __No way is she wearing that ever again__. _

_I smirked triumphantly as I stuffed the tatters of material under her bed. _

_Something caught my eye; there were two envelopes on her bedside table. _

_One labelled Bella and the other labelled Embry. I snatched the thing up so fast I swear there was smoke forming in mid-air. _

_I ripped the envelope off and opened the piece of paper._

_Dear Embry, _

_I know what you're thinking Embry. Don't come looking for me, I need to be alone. I don't know where im going and I don't care right now. I can't be around you while I'm unsafe. I nearly killed the other half of my being. My sister. _

Bella isn't her other half, I am. I growled before reading on.

_I'll be gone for as long as it takes to make my loved ones safe again… and that includes you. _

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Like she could hurt me.

_And don't roll your eyes either. _

_This could be good for us, to get a little separation. Maybe it will break the imprinting thing and you could be free to date whoever you want instead of being stuck with a screw-up like me. I love you… and I hope that once I return I'll have the courage to tell you in person. Take care of yourself… for me… because if I don't say it you'll probably just stay in your room all day and night. _

_Hopefully see you soon, _

_Olli xx_

_P.S. This isn't goodbye._

I growled as I folded the paper with shaking hands and stuffed it into my back pocket and bounded back down the stairs; barged past Sam and left the home without another word. How could she be so selfish?

I punched a tree which created a large crack and sent apples tumbling down. Olli loves apples.

**End of flashback **

He shivered at the memories and decided then that he would never ever think of them again.

Embry braced himself before he walked downstairs again; he wasn't ready to see Bella again.

Jacob's memories hadn't done her justice at all.

Oh no, reality was much, much worse.

It was the uncanny resemblance that Bella had to how his wife had once looked that really unnerved him.

"How are you feeling today Bella?" Olli asked, pulling a lock of curly hair away from her sister's face.

Bella tried to smile.

"I've been better." She answered truthfully.

The room was quiet again.

"How are you doing, Olivia? Are the mood swings getting any better?" Carlisle asked her, appearing in the doorway, trying to fill the eerie silence.

"I'm doing great, Carlisle. The mood swings are there but they don't come as often." She told him.

"Luckily." Embry added as he finally joined them downstairs.

Olli laughed and kissed his lips.

He buried his face into her neck, one hand on her stomach.

"Get a room!" Emmett boomed from where he stood on the other side of the room.

The next few days at the Cullens were as peaceful as it was going to get.

The wolves were always working, patrolling the mansion twenty-four seven.

As a result of this, Olli never saw her man and Bella pouted when she didn't get her daily fix of Jacob Black.

She had grown suspiciously attached to him lately.

Edward was still being a dick, exploding in anger or turning away in shame every time he saw Bella.

Esme had quickly become the pack chef.

Her food was great; Olli and Bella helped her taste-test when the wolves weren't around.

Rosalie still protected Bella even though there was no threat in their home anymore.

Everyone had given up trying to convince Bella to give up the baby.

Olivia had somehow resorted to cleaning as the outlet to her frustration over this whole situation.

The house arrest was getting to her…. It was getting to all of them.

Sure, the mansion was huge. But there just wasn't enough space.

Olli sniffed back tears as she scrubs at the kitchen table-tops and utensils.

"Hey."

He whispered in her ear as he engulfed her from behind, his face buried into the crook of her neck.

And then she burst into tears, turning in Embry's arms and clutching him as close as she could without squashing the baby.

"Hey, what's up?" His words were laced with worry.

"I just… I don't know what to do anymore." She confessed, pulling back for a second to wipe over her nose with her sleeve.

"Sam is trying to kill my sister; the baby rolls around all day and it fucking hurts, I never get to see you anymore, I can't go outside, _I can't run,_ and the all-purpose spray wont clean the cooker properly, even though it has a picture of an oven on it."

He held her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, as she cried.

"I miss you." Embry told her as she pulled away, wiping the tears from her puffy big brown eyes.

"I know. We miss you too."

They both jumped as they heard a large bang in the living room.

Olli rushed in; her eyes darted from the cracked wooden chair that had obviously been thrown into the wall on the far side of the room to her sister's tear stained face and back, twice.

Her eyes went hard.

It didn't take half a brain to figure out what had happened in here.

She stormed up the stairs after the culprit who was sitting on his bed in his room; his large and covered his face and part of his messy bronze hair.

"So are these tantrums of yours a regular thing now?"

No reaction.

"Well?"

"Just leave, Olivia."

She walked further into the room.

"No."

A growl from behind her stopped her from moving; that was as far as she was allowed to go.

"Look Edward, I'm tired of your attitude… which by the way **stinks**. We get it. Bella's baby is dangerous; you don't want her to keep it. That's cool, but don't you think it's about time you got your act together and helped her out? That **is** your _wife_ down there."

"That's not _my_ Bella, m …" And then she snapped.

"Why? Because she's not doing what you want for once?... That woman, YOUR WIFE, Bella is carrying your child! Get over your petty fears and insecurities and support her!" He flinched at her words and she calmed herself a little before continuing.

"She can't do this without you. Look, I know my sister; she can pretend she's doing okay but she isn't. She needs to know that you're there for her, that you still love her."

His eyes snapped up to her face and he stared as if she was mad.

"I _do_ love her, I _need_ her. But I can't support her in this. That thing is killing her! I can't lose her, I'm scared…." She growled and blew up again.

"You're scared? You're scared?! How do you think Bella feels? Do you know what it's like to feel that everyone is against you? That you won't even get the chance to see the precious thing that you've suffered through months of agony trying to protect?

That these might be your last days to spend with the person who means the most to you?! Do you know what it's like to look in the mirror as see your body change into something you can't stand the sight of? To see it literally deteriating before your eyes?

Do you know what that can do to somebody? Let alone a pregnant woman. I'll tell you now Edward; pregnancy is the hardest thing any woman has to go through. And it makes it a hell of a lot harder when the one person you love the most understands the least!"

**Thoughts?  
**


	10. The Missed Things

**A.N. What's up oh ye faithful :D. Exams are over! And it's time to get back into the lazy life of writing fanfics.  
**

"You look tired. Go rest." She barked at him. "I'll do the rest alone."

She wasn't even looking at him.

His head drew back a little in shock; was she being nice?

"I'm fine Leah." He amended. "_You _take a break and _I'll_ finish this patrol. You're working yourself too hard. Em and Seth'll be out soon enough."

"Thanks." then just for a second, there was a soft crack in that stone hard mask she always wore.

And then Jacob thought, for the first time in his life, that Leah Clearwater was sorta beautiful.

Olli stared at the couple through the glass window in her bedroom and smiled; she watched as Leah turned and made her way back towards the mansion, turning back to look at Jacob more than once.

Parts of Jacob's wolf disappeared and reappeared through the dense forest as he ran.

Olivia's hand rubbed against her stomach and she began to think about the time when she was safe.

When there was no war between two very different families.

Back when she could live in her own cozy home.

When she could spend her afternoons chilling with Seth on the couch talking about nonsense.

When she could go to pack lunches, movie nights and bonfires.

Paul's lewd comments.

Quil's goofiness.

Claire.

The twins.

Emily's kind smile.

Sam's hard frown.

Even Jared's indifferent blank look that served to anything that wasn't Kim related.

And she missed the Cullens; it seemed like they weren't around.

They were always locked up in their rooms…. And this was _their_ home.

Some of them found it hard to be around Bella now that she was drinking blood all day long.

Especially since they couldn't hunt, the other pack posed too much of a threat.

It was funny how quickly your life could turn into a nightmare.

Only a year ago, they were fighting alongside each other to protect her sister and now they were enemies.

Olli backed away from the window and turned to her husband who was passed out in their bed.

Poor thing, he had been working so hard for their sakes.

She kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room and walking downstairs.

Bella was sitting on the couch with Edward, who had finally come around, beside her.

She was drinking from a pouch of blood as if it was a Capri-sun.

Figures.

Bella smiled a bloody smile at her sister who immediately took a picture of it on her android.

That could be useful at some point in the future.

Bella stuck her tongue out at Olli and continued to drink.

She passed the pouch to her sister who took a sip before passing it back.

"That's disgusting." Jacob said as he walked into the mansion; still buttoning up his cut-offs.

Both sisters stuck their tongues out at him.

**Later that day**

Embry ran; his aching paws pounded heavily against the forest floor; Seth ran alongside him.

Like brothers.

Embry had come to terms with the fact that he might have to fight his _other brothers_.

His _former brothers_.

His _brothers_.

He just hoped that it wouldn't be Quil; Embry had heard his best friend's thoughts the day that the pack had separated.

Quil had thought about leaving too; that was until he thought about Claire and the fact that she lived with Sam.

It was like a noose around his neck, and all thoughts of leaving; all his principles were cut off.

Imprinting was like that.

Seth kept quiet for once and just ran; even_ he_ was tired of speaking these days.

And then a ripple ran through both his body, it was coming from Embry.

"Embry!" The voice rang through his ears with such clarity yet he hadn't really heard anything.

Seth watched as his brother and friend doubled back on himself and ran back towards the mansion.

Every bone in his body wanted to follow but he knew that it was his duty to continue on here.

Embry burst through the doors, almost knocking it off it's hinges.

"Her water broke. She's with Carlisle." Edward supplied helpfully, though it was a little too late as Embry had already disappeared up the staircase.

"Fuck." Embry heard as he entered the hospital room; Olli turned to him with sad eyes, sweat beading on her forehead.

"Embry." She whispered, and he was at her side in a second.

He held back a growl as he asked Carlisle exactly what he was doing to his wife

"I'm checking how many centimeters dilated she is." He answered.

"And…" Carlisle said as he disappeared under her hospital gown again. "Right now, she's just about ten and her contractions are…." He was cut off by another,

"Fuck!" Olli dug her fingers into Embry's arms; he hissed from the pain.

"Frequent." Carlisle finished his sentence.

**Thoughts?  
**


End file.
